


Morning People

by ladyoneill



Series: Games We Play: Teen Wolf Mating Game Entries [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's not really a morning person, but he does like morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning People

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Light v. Dark Mating Games challenge. I went with light.

Stiles loved mornings. He didn't used to. Mornings meant dragging his ass out of bed after little to no sleep to go to school. But, now he was eighteen and it was summer and mornings meant waking up most of the time next to his super hot boyfriend.

Who really, really liked morning sex.

The sun streaming in the eastern facing windows of the loft woke Stiles slowly. Warm and fuzzy feeling, he stretched and yawned and then rolled over into the sunbeam and half onto Derek who blinked drowsily at him before closing his eyes again.

Not surprisingly, Derek was not a morning person--creature of the night and all--but he was not adverse to being awakened while the sun was still rising if it was done right.

Stiles sliding down his body, tongue trailing over his skin, twirling around his nipples, licking down his treasure trail, was definitely doing it right. Folding his arms behind his head to prop himself up a bit, Derek watched from beneath hooded eyes as Stiles started sucking little hickeys into the taut skin of his hips. It felt good, the bite of pain fading quickly to pleasure as the marks themselves faded.

"They fade too fast," Stiles complained, sucking harder on one hip.

"Still feels good."

Startling, Stiles looked up and flushed. "Didn't know you were that awake yet."

"Not sleeping through this." Derek gave him a small smile and spread his legs so Stiles could slip comfortably between them and down a bit farther until he was propped up over Derek's cock, which was half-hard just from the kisses.

"Time for breakfast." Stiles grinned as Derek rolled his eyes, but it didn't deter him from wrapping his tongue around the tip of his cock, getting it nice and wet before sliding sucking kisses down the shaft. Nuzzling into his balls, he pressed his tongue to Derek's perineum and was rewarded with a groan. As he wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and pumped upwards, he lapped at his balls until Derek squirmed.

Grinning, Stiles looked up at his flushed face. "Yes?"

"Are you going to play all morning?"

"Maybe?"

Derek growled and it sent a shiver of desire through Stiles, but not one of fear, never of fear anymore. Derek liked morning sex but he didn't like dawdling over it. Once he was awake, he wanted to get his day started. It was just one of the little quirks Stiles loved about him.

"Stiles..."

"Yeah, yeah, pushy." His hand resumed pumping and his tongue started following the movement, up and down the shaft until finally it jumped over his knuckles and his mouth sucked in the tip. Derek was fully erect now, so, holding himself up on his free hand, Stiles opened his mouth wide and took him to the edge of his throat.

"Jesus..."

Stiles no longer had a gag reflex.

Grinning around the cock in his mouth he sucked and licked and squeezed his throat muscles around the tip, before pulling back to catch a breath and doing it all over again and again.

Five minutes of that was all it took for Derek to lose control and pump his hips up as he spilled in Stiles' mouth and down his chin. Stiles swallowed what he could, then licked him clean before resting his cheek on Derek's trembling thigh.

The sun warmed his back, and, in the light of the day Derek gave him a happy smile before reaching down to drag him up for a kiss and a hand job.

Yeah, mornings were awesome.

End


End file.
